


(Surely Exhibitionism is) Just Another Part of Sai's Legacy

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru asks Touya for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Surely Exhibitionism is) Just Another Part of Sai's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill-in. Prompt: Akira/Hikaru, exhibitionism.

"Look," Hikaru says. "This is going to sound strange, but uh... I'm not hitting on you, I swear. I wouldn't--"

"You're not hitting on me?" Touya asks.

"Well... I'm not some sort of creep. I'm not going to pressure you into anything just because we have to share this hotel room and--"

"Maybe you should just hit on me and get it over with."

"What? No, I'm not... It's just... I have this thing... and I was thinking, we're teammates now and kinda like partners, and maybe you--"

"The blush _is_ nice," Touya says, "but overall, I find you much more attractive when you get straight to the point."

"You find me attractive?" And god help him, Hikaru's voice cracks as he says it, as if he wasn't old enough now to be completely over that.

Touya gives him a look which clearly says _I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean, so of course I find you attractive, you idiot,_ and Hikaru's feeling a little stunned, because... wow. But his dick isn't stunned. Oh, no, not at all. If Touya thinks he's attractive, then there's a chance he might say 'yes' and Hikaru's dick plans to be ready and waiting.

"Would you..." Hikaru swallows hard. "Would you be willing to watch me masturbate?"

Touya blinks. And then blinks some more. And then Touya's staring at Hikaru's crotch, and Hikaru's dick is already putting on a show, because Touya hasn't yelled or stormed out or punched him or anything. This should probably be embarrassing or something, but instead, he's already feeling this incredible rush that's both relief--'cause this could have gone so, so wrong--and excitement because Touya's watching him, he's got all of Touya's attention and it's just going to get better because in a minute, if Touya stays cool with this, he's going to unbutton his pants.

Guh.

His dick twitches at the very thought, and Hikaru thinks that maybe Touya actually saw it move because his eyes go even more intense for a moment before he drops his gaze back to the book he was reading.

Oh, no, no, no. Please, that book can't be that interesting.

Touya pulls a bookmark out from the back of his book, marks his place, and closes it.

Yes!

"So..." Touya says. He sets the book on the nightstand between their beds. "Do you want me to go into the hallway for a minute? I can pretend to walk in on you." He says it without even a hint of mockery in his voice, and Hikaru is like maybe in love just a little because he's never appreciated Touya's serious nature more. Touya wouldn't agree to this just to turn it into a joke.

"No," Hikaru says. "No, but thank you 'cause that's awesome to offer, really awesome, but that's... That's not what I want. I'm not a creep. Friends don't just whip it out and let their friends walk in on that all unexpected, you know? So even pretending that-- I just... I can't really explain it. I like to be watched, it--"

"You've asked other people for this?" Oh, and there's the anger that Hikaru had been expecting when he first asked. He hasn't seen Touya quite so mad since... since they were twelve. "You've let--"

"No," Hikaru hurries to reassure him. "I've never asked anyone for this. I just know that I'll like it, that I'll like it a lot."

Touya glares at him for a long moment, like he will be able to read it off of Hikaru's face if he's lying and he wants Hikaru to know that there will be hell to pay if he is.

"It's not just because you're here now, either," Hikaru says. Oh, he can't believe he's saying this. Is he a girl? He'd be a girl with a tent pole in her pants, though, so maybe not... and anyway, his dick is saying _Tell him, tell him if it will keep him looking!_ "I've thought about you watching me. A lot."

Touya stands up, and Hikaru stumbles backward half a step, because what if this is the punching part? He doesn't think that Touya will have tons of power in his punch, but he'd still rather skip that part all together.

"How would you like to do this?" Touya asks, and is it Hikaru's imagination or is Touya's voice deeper and rougher now? "Where would you like me to be?"

"Oh," Hikaru says. This is really going to happen! He wipes his palms on his pants because they're freakishly sweaty now, and that drags the fabric against his erection. He breathes deeply and tries really hard not to groan out loud. "Um... the lighting by the mirror is pretty good, but I'd have to like lean on the dresser or... sit on it? That wouldn't be very..."

"The lighting in the bathroom is even better," Touya said. "If that's what you want. For me to see you clearly."

Oh, yeah, that's exactly what he wants.

Hikaru nods. "Yeah, yeah... Um. I mean, yes please, can we do that?"

He takes a step towards the bathroom, and Touya reaches out and stops him with the touch of just two fingers at his elbow, at the crease of his elbow where Touya's touch is almost like a brand because it sends a shocking blast of heat through Hikaru.

"Do you need a minute alone in there?"

"What?" Alone? What part of _please watch me_ does he not understand? "Why?"

Touya smiles just slightly. "I don't know what sort of exhibitionist you are. Maybe you want to strip for me or maybe--"

Strip. For. Touya.

Another second of this and Hikaru isn't going to be able to walk anywhere, he's going to fucking come in his pants and then die from the combination of joy and humiliation.

"I want you to come with me right now--" -- _so please stop stalling, you bastard, because I need to get my pants off NOW._

Touya's smile deepens, and he nods almost formally to Hikaru. "All right, then. Please lead the way."

Hikaru heads straight for the bathroom and he only glances back once, as he's turning towards the doorway and he can subtly glance over his shoulder without looking insecure. Touya's just a few steps behind him, but he's no longer smiling. He looks serious and his hands are shoved in his pockets, which is not at all normal for Touya, and Hikaru will maybe want to think on that later. But first, he's going to... he's going to give Touya something to think about, isn't he? Oh, hell yeah.

He steps onto the tiled floor and turns to face the door. Touya enters and flips on all the lights, not even faltering over the unfamiliar switches. One of the lights is one of those heat-lamp things which seems pretty nice, unless it's going to make him too warm. If he sweats a little, will Touya think he's gross? Will he want to stop looking?

While Hikaru hesitates, Touya comes further into the room and lowers the lid of the Western-style toilet. He starts to sit down on it, then stands back up and his eyes flicker over to look at Hikaru and then quickly away. And does that mean that Touya is maybe just a little nervous about this, too? That's pretty reassuring. Hikaru licks his lips and wonders if there's something he can say to reassure Touya, too.

Touya speaks first, though. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I... I assumed you'd stand in the shower and I'd sit here, but the light's brightest here--"

It really was brightest there, and that was really sort of twisted. Who designs a bathroom with a spotlight on the toilet?

"--and maybe you want to... uh..." Touya makes the jerking-off gesture, and Hikaru can hardly believe it. "Maybe you want to ejaculate into..."

Touya gestures again, and Hikaru barely holds himself back from jumping Touya and sticking his tongue down his throat. It's just... how crazy hot is that? Prim enough to seriously say 'ejaculate,' crude enough to make the gesture, and game enough to do this for Hikaru in the first place: Hikaru is going to be remembering this for months, if not years.

Hikaru has to grab himself through his pants and squeeze a little, just to get his dick calm enough so that he can answer Touya.

"Yeah," Hikaru says, and wow, look at how Touya's eyes have gone right back down to his crotch. That's so... It makes Hikaru feel sexy and exciting and powerful. "That's a good idea. I should shoot--" No, hold on. Hikaru gives Touya his best grin. "I should _ejaculate_ into the toilet, if that's something you'd care to see?"

And Touya touches him again, bracing a hand on Hikaru's arm as he bends to pull of his socks. Then Touya steps into the shower barefoot, but otherwise fully clothed. He should look ridiculous, but he doesn't. He's too focused, too intent, as he leans against the wall of the shower and slides his hands back into his pockets without once taking his eyes off Hikaru.

"Please do," Touya says, and Hikaru licks his lips again before moving his hands to the waistband of his cargo pants. His hands are shaking and he fumbles trying to open the button.

Oh, come on. He needs to get this right. He wants this to be something Touya never forgets--and not because he makes a colossal fool of himself.

He squeezes his eyes shut tight and thinks: _I jerk off every day. It is impossible for me to mess this up. And maybe, if I do this right, I'll be doing this for Touya every day. Yeah. Imagine that!_ That's what gets him to open his eyes and look at Touya, and Touya's looking back at him and he's sort of serene and intense at the same time, like he's waiting patiently for Hikaru.

Hikaru doesn't want to keep him waiting anymore.

He keeps looking straight at Touya as he thumbs open the button at his waist and slowly, because it's tricky when he's this hard, eases down the zipper.

Oh, that's better.

He slips his hand inside and gives everything a nice, friendly, rearranging tug. Touya swallows and then looks up to meet his gaze.

"Please tell me that you are going to remove at least some of your clothes," Touya says.

"Mmm..." Hikaru gives his dick another quick tug. He's not sure which is hotter, touching himself while Touya looks at his crotch or doing it while Touya's looking into his eyes. "Yeah," he says. "I'll take off as much as you want me to." He tugs again, and oh, it's definitely hottest when Touya's eyes flicker back and forth like he can't figure out which part of Hikaru he wants to look at first. He pulls his hand out of his pants and spreads his arms wide. "Audience's choice," he says, expecting to win a laugh out of Touya.

But Touya's an expert at meeting Hikaru's moves in wholly unanticipated ways.

"I want your pants down, but not off. Push them down to at least your knees. And take off your shirt. I want to see your face, belly and thighs."

Hikaru can't see for a second. It's like the world goes white and then red and then, ah! He's biting his lip and scrambling to yank up his shirt and push down his pants and he needs three pairs of arms so he can do all that and work his dick all at once, because, because...

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Touya shakes his head.

"No, don't give me that," Hikaru says. "You totally have."

He tosses his shirt on the floor, and he's not as muscular as he'd like, but he's not bad, so he runs his hands over his chest and then remembering what Touya has said--face, belly and thighs--slides his hands lower. He feels a little silly tracing a circle around his belly button, but there's that little drift of hair he's got below that. He scratches at those hairs and sort of twists them a bit, and something flares behind Touya's eyes before his eyelids go to half-mast. He twists harder and that sparks a chain reaction. He shivers, and Touya's lips part. He gasps, and Touya abandons his casual pose against the wall.

"Your pants," Touya says. "Now."

Hikaru shoves his pants and boxers down past his knees, and now he's finally here and Touya's seeing his hard-on for the very first time, and he's always imagined that he'd feel on display at this moment or like a porn star or something, but with Touya's attention so totally caught, what he actually feels is... _owned_. And that isn't supposed to feel this good, but it does. Oh shit, but it does, and he doesn't want to do something ordinary like jerk off while standing at the toilet. He's done that. He wants something special. He wants...

"Can I?" he says. He can barely get the words out. "I want, I want to..."

"Whatever you want," Touya says.

He kinda wants to cry and to kiss Touya all over, thanking him, but he isn't that far gone yet, so he just drops to his knees in front of Touya. He looks up into Touya's eyes and they're burning at him, they're so intense.

"Please watch me," Hikaru says and he lifts his hand--

"What makes you think I could stop?"

\--and licks his palm.

"Oh," Touya sighs. "That's good, Shindou. Get it really wet, you'll need it. You look so hard. You--"

Hikaru wraps his hand around his dick and he can't even make it slow for Touya, not this time. At least it's not like when he only has five minutes to get off--he's got that practically automated by now and it would be pretty boring for Touya. Instead, it's like one of those times when he's somehow managed to keep going slowly, teasing himself for ages by gently playing with his balls and rubbing that one spot on the side of his dick that always feels so good but never gets particularly urgent until suddenly he just can't take it anymore and he has to finish quickly. It's like that, only better.

So much better, because Touya's saying, "You look so good, Shindou. Yes. Keep going. That looks so good. Keep going, I'm watching." And Touya just keeps on talking and that's good because Hikaru's having a hard time keeping his eyes open and this way he knows that Touya's still watching even when he can't check on it himself. And every time he forces his eyes to focus, there Touya is, watching him.

 _Ah, Touya... Touya, yes..._

He's working hard, hard strokes at the base of his cock, very little wrist action, just his whole hand wrapped tight, and does Touya like that? Does he like seeing the head of Hikaru's dick all alone and glistening there on the other side of Hikaru's fist? If they were playing a different sort of game, would Touya want to touch it? Would he want to bend down and taste it? Would Hikaru get to see what his pre-come looked like on Touya's lips? Oh... oh...

He needs it, he needs to come for Touya. He needs...

He groans as he shifts his grip, loosening up, going for the short strokes now, just two fingers and his thumb at the head of his dick, working as fast as his wrist can go. He's going to-- He should tell Touya to take a step back. He should--

"Touya, Touya, you gotta... you gotta... Oh!"

It feels like his whole body seizes with it when he comes. He doesn't know how long it is before he realizes that Touya's hand is in his hair and Touya's thigh is right there in front of his face. He sighs happily and rests his forehead against Touya's thigh. That's what it's there for, right?

It's a lot longer before he starts noticing other things like...

"Oh, uh, I got come on your foot."

"I know," Touya says. "I'm glad I had the foresight to take off my socks."

"The 'foresight'? It's a coincidence. You couldn't have known I'd--"

"I am very good at reading moves before they're made."

"Not that good!"

Touya twists a lock of Hikaru's hair around and around his fingers. "Keep thinking that and you'll keep losing to me."

"Yeah right, asshole. I don't think so."

Touya chuckles, and Hikaru presses a kiss to his thigh before easing himself up out of his awkward position.

"Thank you for that," he says, suddenly too self-conscious to meet Touya's eyes. He shouldn't have kissed--

"You're welcome, Shindou. Perhaps some time you'll return the favor."

Hikaru stops and takes a good look at Touya. His face is flushed, and his eyes are dark... and somehow serious and smiling at the same time. His shirt collar's undone, which would be like half-naked on any normal guy, and there's a distinct bulge in his pants. Hikaru smiles.

"I'll return the favor right now if you want."

Touya shifts his foot, his come-spattered foot. Oh gods.

"No, thank you," Touya says. "I need to take a shower."

Oh.

Hikaru's face falls.

"You didn't--" Fuck. His voice breaks over the words. "You didn't like it."

"Oh," Touya says. "No. I enjoyed it very much, thank you." He slants a look at him that Hikaru doesn't know how to read. "I'm also going to enjoy this shower, knowing that you'll be out there imagining every single thing I'm doing in here."

Touya licks his lips and smiles, before sliding the glass shower door shut in Hikaru's face.

That... that... bastard!

Hikaru grins.

Touya's some sort of deliciously-kinky, evil bastard and no one else knows it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Think of Me (The I Like to Watch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192098) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon)




End file.
